As is well known to those versed in carpentry and various other do-it-yourself endeavors, including professional artisans, many such projects require the cutting or scoring of various panels, such as plywood, plastic, shelving, and the like. Heretofore such procedures required substantial skill, as with power and hand saws, to achieve a reasonably straight cut, which often resulted in a rough or splintered cut unless special precautions were taken, and subjected the operator and others to the danger of being cut, undue noise and air polluted by sawdust and other kerf material.